User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ ''Emergency Archive: Due to technical difficulties (new messages were in big text all the time, and I couldn't fix it), I have archived my talk page early.'' [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Ultimate Crossover Could Stan be in it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson R Why do you keep editing pages that start with R? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Replacing the Activity Feed Perhaps we should replace the Activity Feed with something like Poll of the Week since it is always on the right hand side of the site. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Word bubble Main Page Hello Roads. Do you have any ideas of things we can put on the main page to fill up empty space? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you give me Corkshot? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Well...the featured series already advertises series, but the newsletter is a good idea. Although that still leaves a chunk of space. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Alien I was wondering if I could use him. 2. Why are you working like 24/7? RE RE RE Ultimate Alien Thanks! I just was on until like midnight and the New Edits thing said Blah Blah Edited by Roads repeatingly. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country USA. And it says like a few seconds ago. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country Oh my god. I'm scared now. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Poll Hey,how do you make a Poll like in your blog? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 10:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, roads, I am running a competition for my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, and I was hoping you might like to partake in it and that you could help get word out about it. Thanks so much it is on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages What's an info page? Do you mean an infobox like this: Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 11:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dred 10 The reason I had the series tag was because Mark X. Levin's alias is Dred 10. But your the admin and you decide whats needed and whats not; so Thanks I guess for the move.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I know that I'm an admin of a few wikia myself.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages Now I know what you mean. And I told why I listed Brian as your enemy on his talk page. By the way, just so you know, the infobox is for a villain. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye I am going to leave the Wiki because everyone is complaining about me. If you think I should go, you can have Stan 14. Thanks. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Bye Read the Stan 14 comments. Theres your five. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Art Service Just go on my blog post and it will say: Future Aliens Art Service! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Just go on my Featured Pages go to blogs and posts and find Future Aliens Art Service RE RE: Contest I am leaving but now only for a few weeks. I've been on this wiki alot litely so yeah. What future alien do you want? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Heatblast and Swampfire Here you go! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson ReRe:Ultimate Rath Okay. But I don't understand what you mean by "fan list". Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you need improved/unpixelized images, message me. Alrighty then. Send me a request anytime. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you please help me become an Admin? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protection I don't think you should change the protection level. It's there to avoid vandalism. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 13:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Seth 10 I was planning to bring the series back up, but you can become a writer if you want. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 18:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ultimatehero Ultimatehero edittes your user page, I fixed it. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX competition Hi, roads, your alien LMN has placed second in my competition and he will make an appearance in the second season. If you want to find who placed first and third check my blog. Congratulations. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 23:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My site, alienx.wikia.com Hey Roads, its me TheBen10Mazter from the Ben 10 wikia. Can you check out my new wikia, alienx.wikia.com. Its all about Alien X and its also includes fanart. If you make a few edits, ill make you a admin and rollback there. Can you tell your friends too (By friends, i mean the ones on this wiki and others). Thanks! I appreciate it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Beuracratic Rights I think you should ask for beauracratic rights. I mean, you're the number one user, but your not a beauracrat. You're someone a lot of people look up to you (I saw someone called you a god) and to me it doesn't seem natural that you can't give people rights. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree. Roads, you help everyone out I think you deserve beauracratic rights. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 04:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm agree too! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spelling Fix Woops,sorry.I'm not paying attention.I'm just type "X" and save the edits. :D.Hey,do you have an account on Ben10toys.net.Or,do you have Twitter? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Simien 10/BTMT crossover Now that season 4 for BTMT is confirmed, do you want to cross Simien 10 with it? I'll write the paragraph version, and you the dialogue. But still we need a plot. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt11 Cannonbolt11 keep creating spam pages (Roads suck,etc.) and sending spam message to other user.(Hate,butt,etc.) He's also blanking your pages,but I undo it.I give him a warning.Please block him. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Crossover The idea is good. I don't have Notepad but I'll do it anyway in Google Docs. I guess mine will be canon to my series, but what type do you want it? Two-part (which will be the start of season 2) or a normal episode (a season 1 episode)? P.S. Do you want to be a Bureacrat? I can make you one. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Links On the featured series section on the homepage,my series description is listed as "Question for Ben 10]] is a...".Can ya repair it? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:Links Thanks.But if that isn't your favorite,why is your name was on my fan list? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Red links QFB links in the home page is red.QFB is spelled: "Question f'or Ben 10" not "Question '''F'or Ben 10" Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Anyway,what happen to pages that have double redirect? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wanted Page Creation That is why I decided to do the page after the current wanted one. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. Evan Billion Like series? Come here! 17:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Roads, can you help me? I can't figure out an idea for a new episode of Stan 14. Could you help? I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 20:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Stan 14 Wiki Here it is! If you get five people to join it, i'll make you an admin on it! Here! I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 23:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Similarity between MHLU Roads,you have too much similarity with MHLU on Annoying Orange Wiki.(I'm active in there too) 1. You both are an admin 2. You both are Ranked #1 3. You both have much badges that only you have it 4. You both have much blogs 5. You both have a VERY BIG badges points 6. You both are the top user Well,only that that I know,but maybe you still have similarity with him.BYE! Also,what program you use to make Rocket image? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Similarity You use Paint? You are a very good artist! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ult. Cannonbolt I'll get to work on it ASAP. '''Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SPAM ALERT! Someone just created a page called "Penis".Plz delete it `cause it`s spam!Together,I Know We Can Build An Earwax Candle! (Talk - Blog - ) 20:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Late Newsletter Hey Roads,why me (and other user) didn't get the first issue of our newsletter? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 1.I'm on the leaderboard. 2.I get the demo issues 3.I subscribe Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC)